


Found Out

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [49]
Category: Elementary (TV), Georgina Kincaid Series - Richelle Mead, Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: Accidental Overnight Visit, Amused Kate, Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Caught, Embarrassed Georgina, F/M, Female Friendship, Impressed Sherlock, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Literal Sleeping Together, New Friends, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Sherlock Holmes, Roleplay Logs, Sleepovers, Smug Kate, Teasing, Threats of Violence, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock accidentally keeps Georgina overnight one evening when she has plans with Detective Ashurst the following morning, so Detective Ashurst does what she does best, finds out where Georgina could be and lets herself in, answering the question once and for all just where her best mate spends some of her evenings...much to Georgina's consternation and his amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was not the fic I had planned on writing next, but when I was talking about the first Sherlock/Georgina fic with **sideofrawr** I mentioned the conversation of Kate bribing Annabelle with [this version of Eton Mess](http://www.sugarhero.com/eton-mess/) (because I was showing her that it looked scrumptious) and I decided I just _had_ to write this one next. Sorry not sorry? Anyway, this is another fic answering a prompt from [this list of nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the), with the act this time being " _accidentally falling asleep together_ " (with the added bonus of Kate finding them before they'd fully woken up).

He had known that Georgina had plans early the next morning with Detective Ashurst. He had not _meant_ to keep her long, certainly not overnight, but they had gotten into a lively discussion of the finer points of reading the _Oresteia_ by Aeschylus in Greek and she had been telling him stories of studying other Grecian plays long forgotten by people of this modern age and he had been quite enthralled, and they’d settled into a comfortable position on the sofa, with her lying against him and a quilt draped over them, and the next thing he knew he could hear the lock to the front door of his brownstone being picked.

He began to ease her sleeping form off his chest when he heard the door open. “Georgina?” he heard Detective Ashurst call out.

“In the sitting room,” he called back, though he was quieter than she was.

She came into the room with a smirk on her face as Georgina stirred, sitting up. “Oh, fuck,” she muttered under her breath.

“You were supposed to meet me two hours ago,” Detective Ashurst said, her smirk growing wider as she crossed her arms. “So after waiting around the coffee shop for an hour I went back to my apartment and threw together the ingredients for a treat and then went to your place and lo and behold, you weren’t in your apartment this morning.”

“How did you know?” Georgina asked.

“I bribed your roommate with Eton mess with passion fruit. New variation. She approved,” Detective Ashurst said with a shrug.

“Damn it,” Georgina muttered.

“Georgina? I’ve known for _months_ there’s something going on with you and Holmes,” she said. “Why are you trying to hide it?” Then she turned to him. “What, exactly, is your relationship? Are you dating?”

“No,” Sherlock said.

“Are you in a relationship with someone else and Georgina’s the tart on the side?” she asked.

He shook his head. “No.”

“So...you’re friends who have fond feelings for each other who shag on occasion. Basically...friends with benefits?”

“Yes,” Sherlock said with a nod, looking over at Georgina. She gave him a look. “I believe Georgina simply didn’t want to be judged.”

Kate tilted her head back and forth a bit. “My ex partner once dated a married man. I’d be more judgmental of you keeping Georgina as the shag on tap than the two of you being consenting adults and having a bit of fun. But keep in mind if you hurt her, Holmes, here in Louisiana they trust me with a gun. _Not_ batons. A gun. And I’m more than willing to shoot to kill if you break her heart. Understood?”

Sherlock had to grin at that. He wasn’t about to hurt Georgina. Even if their relationship never progressed to anything more substantial than friendship with occasional moments of physical intimacy, Georgina was too good a friend to risk losing that friendship. He had too few friends in New Orleans to lose any of them, and he’d had too few friends like Georgina in his life to want to lose her as long as they were both there. But he should have known Kate would look out for her. Kate cared for Georgina just as much as he did, in much the same way. “I understand completely, Detective.”

“You might as well call me Kate,” she said. “Or at least Ash. Whatever you feel more comfortable with.”

“As you appear to be comfortable enough to pick the lock on my brownstone, I think you might as well call me Sherlock. Speaking of which, you did a remarkably good job at that. I almost couldn’t tell you were doing it until you were nearly done.”

Kate grinned at that. “Yes, well, there were a few things I picked up from my partner that were a _bit_ less than legal. I don’t put them to use often, however. And never in the course of my job.”

“No, of course not. It would not behoove an officer of the law to break the law, or even to bend it. That would be the job of someone such as I,” Sherlock said.

“I watched your show,” Kate said, tilting her head. “You got in a spot of trouble because of that.”

“Yes, I know. Not the specifics, but I know.” 

Georgina looked at him. “I didn’t know you watch your show,” she said.

“Not exactly,” he said. “But I read the recaps of the episodes. It’s good to at least be aware of what goes on in one’s life. I know that, this season, my father is wreaking havoc in my life. It’s not something I’d particularly like to watch. Though I have been tempted at times to watch. I do miss Watson and Gregson and Detective Bell, and it would be nice to see them again, to hear their voices, and know it’s _them_ and not their facetwins.”

Georgina reached over for his hand. “If you ever find the urge is overwhelming and you want company, I’ll watch them with you,” she said.

“I will too, if you’d like,” Kate said. “I mean, if you decide you can stand me after I barged into your home unannounced and then stole your very good friend away.”

Georgina shook her head. “You are so not going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Oh, no. Not for a few weeks, at least,” Kate said with a grin. “But I’ll let Sherlock off the hook.”

“Thank you,” he said. He stood up, moving the quilt off his lap. “If you’re going to kidnap my _good friend_ right from under my nose, at least let me see if I have food to send her off with.”

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Georgina said, looking up at him with a smile. Kate shook her head and Sherlock hid his own grin as he made his way into the kitchen. This was going to be quite interesting. He knew Georgina had had her reasons for keeping things quiet, and now that it was out in the open, it would be interesting to see what happened with everyone. Who knew? Perhaps he might end up with another good friend in this town because of all this. Not in the carnal sense, of course, but a good friend nonetheless, and that would be a very good thing.


End file.
